Friendship, confession love
by kittiekaty
Summary: This is a more romantical story about Saskue and Naruto. Naruto came hoem form a mision and sasuke and Sakura tired to cheer him up, but in the end Naruto felt a little jealousy and not very good with them so he went home. Sasuke visits him at his home beacuse, he act wierd...


Friendship , confession, love

It was around eight o´ clock in the evening, when I returned home from the mission. I came in, I closed the door behind me. I was terribly exhausted and tired, so I went straight into the shower and after shower I went straight to bed. I barely laid down and soon well deserved sleep overcame me .

In the morning I woke up to the fact that someone is calling me. I looked out, and I saw who hanged under my window. It was no other than Sasuke along with Sakura. I opened the window and asked them what they want so early in the morning and that they have a good reason to wake up a sleepyhead like me. They wanted to go to the city to let off steam and just relax. It will be great fun I thought. But in the end I decided that I should go with them. After all, it is better to let off steam and just hang out than being home, sitting on your butt and doing nothing.

First we went just to the city and we talked about many things possible. As we went around the theater, Sakura with Sasuke noticed that today is premiering some new movie that apparently is pretty good so we decided to go along and see it. I have to say this movie was good, even though I had my doubts about it from the beginning, but eventually it went beyond my expectations. We were about to go out of the theater when I remembered that I forgot my wallet there and so I said to Sakura and Sasuke that I will catch up with them later. So they have gone away, and I returned to the theater after my wallet, although it was also true, because I really forgot it, but it was also an excuse because I did not go with them on.

From the beginning with them was fun and I enjoyed their company, because I tried to chill out and do everything I can to be at least a bit entertained and I also did not like thinking about the other missions that have been waiting for us. Nearest mission was in two weeks, so I had a chunk of time to relax. But after some time when we have gone to the movies, I did not feel very well. I've seen how Sakura moves around Sasuke and it looked like Sakura wanted to be alone with him... so I left them alone. At that moment I thought that was b better if I disappeared anyway to get it un - noticed. In the flood of thoughts I even forgot that I stood in the middle of theater with wallet in my hand, when I realized this, I felt quite awkward and as quickly as possible I disappeared from the cinema. When I went out to the street and I looked at the sky and I thought about it if I did well, I did not go with them, and whether there has ever been a time they noticed I have been behaving weird.. I decided that I'm not gonna catch up with them. But why do not you think? I asked myself, it should not bother me, with whom Sasuke spends his free time and with who he is befriended.

As I walked through the city streets on the way home I said to myself that I my decision was right. I did not go further with them, because I would be only the fifth wheel on the wagon as they say. I saw on their faces that are very comfortamble with each other and having fun while I felt quite uncomfortable and out of place. Immersed in his thoughts, I have come home. I closed the door behind me. When the door closed, my emotions overpowered me and feelings that I no longer knew surfaced up. I did not want them to see me like this. I sat down, I pulled my legs together, leaning my head on my knees and started to cry uncontrollably. I already could not stand up much longer. I admit I'm in love with a man, which I initially thought was the best friend who I always lend a hand when there was need, only he alone stood by me while others look at me haughtily, abandoned me and even humiliated and made me sick. For them it was super fun, because I was weak for them so why not start with a weaker, and in such moments I could trust him. He always saved me from the others and told me that he will always be with me even in the worst of times ... At first I thought that what unites me with him is just truly camaraderie, but as the years went by, I found that not only the camaraderie unites me with him, but something much more or love, which, however, is one-sided and did not want Sasuke to know about it - and so on. He is the one person I love most in the world, I made him everything in the world, I would be willing to die for him, but I do not want him to learn about my feelings. I am afraid that I would be rejected. I did not want to even imagine what would happen and how he would react if I told him how I feel to him. I admit I was pretty much disappointed when I saw how Sasuke was having a good fun with Sakura, my inner side was burning with jealousy. Yes I admit. I am jealous of Sakura .. although I do not have a reason, because I know that Sasuke has no interest in her and considered her as a good friend, but Sakura would not give up on him, so I had no other choice but to supress my feelings. A lot of times. I said to myself that I can not cry over what is happening, I have to accept it and move on even though it hurts me terribly. So I wiped the tears, got up and went into the shower to clear my mind at least a bit and after shower I went straight to bed, where my fatigue caught up with me.

A week later...

I woke up, even if I had wanted to sleep some more, but the sun was already high in the sky, so I had to get up. I made some coffee and then breakfast, although I didn´t ever have appetite, but I'm not going to practice with a hungry stomach. I sat down and was having my cup of coffee and looked out the window and I thought, what would it be if there was Sasuke with me - shook my head, that's what came to me before I ever realized such things and that I have to delete such thoughts from my head. I have long forfeited the feelings of loneliness, emptiness, although over the years I have become accustomed to them. I just sat in the kitchen, wearing only shorts and slippers on my feet, because it was still morning and I was alone in the house so no one could complain about it, when suddenly someone knocks on the door. I went to answer- whoever it may be.

I opened the door and I was surprised. It was Sasuke. It did not get in my head what he wants here. .. I stayed a bit shocked when he with a smaller smile said "Naruto, you should put on some clothes ..." Then I looked at myself and realized that I was only in shorts so I quickly went after some pants and hastily put them on. While I was looking for something to wear Sasuke came in, closed the door and I heard how he locked the door. When I came back into the kitchen Sasuke looked at me with those eyes of his black irresistibly. I thought that my heart jumped out of my chest. I had to force myself to not bring him closerand kiss him. I quickly looked away from him and asked:

"Sasuke, you need something?"

"Naruto, I came to check whether you're alive, because somehow the whole week since the day we were at the movies Ihave not heard of you. You just disappeared without a trace."

"Sasuke, you know ..." I did not know what I have to answer it, so I only quickly invented some excuse "... something's come up, I had to leave .."

"Do not lie to me Naruto, I know that the is something else behind it .." he came closer to me and grabbed my arm and turned me so I looked him straight in the eye. At that moment I thought, oh my God, I do not know what to do, he has never been so close to me before. I started to sweat normally, I did not know what to say to him, and so he continued with the interrogation. He began measuring me with his gaze while a slight smile settled on his face.

"Sasuke ... I'm really not lying to you something's come up ..." Oh God, knowing full well that I do not lie well and it did not take him long to see through me.

"Naruto, admit that you be jealous of Sakura. I know. I already saw iton your behavior that you were somehow distanced. I did not say anything at the moment but it was to see that you're jealous, and to tell the truth I quite liked it and at least I learned something new about your other sides. "

I could lie no longer. I knew that he saw through me and even if I tried to lie again, he would not believe me. So I had no choice but to tell the truth.

"I have a feeling you know me too well, Sasuke .." and he nodded and said, "Sometimes too well Naruto. You can try anything, but I know that's not true. And now finally tell me the truth, "and he looked into my eyes so that I finally came out with the truth.

"Sasuke, you know I have to admit that I'm so jealous Sakura, though I should not be. But I could not watch so easily as the two of you had fun and after some time I began to feel like I was just a fifth wheel on the wagon, and then I remembered that I forgot my wallet in a movie theater, which was also true, so I used it as an excuse so I could disappear. " While I was saying out my innermost feelings, tears started to pour down my cheeks.

Sasuke just shook his head in disbelief. He came to me so closer so that our lips were separated only by a small gap - only a few millimeters.

"You're a regular piece of ass Usuratonkachi." He grabbed my hand, put them in my back and continued.

"I'll tell you this only once Naruto. I do not have anything with Sakura and you know it. I think she's not interested and neither girl around, to be honest. The only person that matters to me are you and you are the one with whom I fell in love at first sight, Naruto. Although it did not look like that I would be able to fall in love with you, but it happened and I tell you the truth to Naruto. I have no reason to lie to you. "

I pulled a bit away from him. After this confession of love I got a smaller shock, from the beginning I just looked at him as some calf on new doors. I did not believe what he says. I thought it was a joke that he is making fun of me, but from his point of view which he gazed at me, I knew that this is not a joke, that he meant it seriously. I did not know how to answer this, I absolutely did not expect this from him. Normally I began to blush like a pepper. I wanted to turn around so that he didn´t see it, but it was too late. He noticed it with a smile on your lips he pulled me closer to him again, and began to whisper in my ear.

"Naruto, I must confess to you that I really like it when you are blushing." And he began to bite my ear. When he stopped , he went to my mouth and started kissing me passionately. At that moment I thought saying that the more I can not pretend that this guy does not interest me, on the contrary, I too am very interested, from the beginning, when we met.

When our lips separated from the lack of oxygen I felt that I can not stand it any longer so I freed myself from his grip and I grabbed his hand. I started to drag him to my room. In front of the room we stopped and I turned to him and said:

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, but I can not stand it anymore. I want you here and now. "Sasuke was surprised, he didn´t expect such a reaction from me, but finally with a smile on his face he whispered into my ear:

"Even I can not stand it anymore Naruto." With a smile on his face then he began to kiss again.

I barely closed the door Sasuke pressed me to the door and literally fell on me and possessive kissed my lips. I would never have been thought that once I would find myself in such a situation with Sasuke Uchiha.

When our lips are pulled away from each other after a long, passionate kiss, panting. My breath is accelerated, and I felt my heart will pop out of the chest if this will continue.

"Sasuke ... I will .." I wanted him to say something, but I missed.

"Naruto, you know how I long for you horribly... you cannot even imagine it .." and again I flushed and at the moment Sasuke attached to my lips.

While kissing me, and with one hand, he began to wander under my T-shirt. His touches provoked and unreal feeling in my body. Each of his touch, was like my body had been subjected to electro shocks.

When he kissed me, Sasuke began to slowly take off my shirt while I did not protest, and even helped him to take off my shirt. My eyes were not able to saturate the view of his perfect body. I could not control my body and with one hand I slowly began to pass from the neck to the brim of his pants. In doing so, I looked him in the eye as the responded to my touches. I saw that my touches made him excited and I heard his deep desire driven sighs.

After a while, however, he grabbed both hands and put them behind my head, and with one hand while he held my hand in his grip, within a second he found the edge of my pants. Slowly he began to move them down to the ankles. It was followed by my underwear. Then he let go of my hands to be able to devote his activities, which he had in plan as next, but Sasuke warned me to not do anything fooish like start to yell or something. So I obeyed him.

"Good boy .. for this excellent behavior, I will be very gentle with you."

When he knelt down slowly with my tongue started to go through it. My throat was dry suddenly. After a while he took my member into his mouth around and began to move the head up and down. Oh my God, this guy knows what he's doing. I felt it. My excitement was intensifying with his every move, I was already near my peak when Sasuke looked at me and said that it's okay if I cum into his mouth. And so it happened. At that moment, my body went into the blissful feeling of climax ...

I saw Sasuke slowly licking his fingers, face. He slowly stood up, approached my head, then my ear and began to whisper:

"Naruto, can you imagine how many times I've dreamed about this moment?" And he started kissing me from ear to stomach. I thought I go insane. My knees shook terribly (probably with anticipation), I could not walk normally and so Sasuke took me in his arms and carried to the bed. He laid me on the bed, and he got rid of his pants and shorts.

When he ott rid of the last part of his clothes, he layed down on me. He looked at me in the eyes with a a burning desire.

"Naruto, I cannot control myself further. I want you here and now. I want to enter into you, to feel what it's like to be in you, connected. "

"Sasuke, hurry, please... I cannot take it anymore. I want you to immediately break into me. My body also can not wait. "

So Sasuke, first gently began to penetrate me, oh God, the feeling that I experienced was not even possibleto describe. At first it was a pain, but the pain then went into an amazing feeling, which began to kindle in every nerve in my body. Once Sasuke was already fully inside me, he asked me whether he can start to move and I nodded.

Once I was near the top I shouted: "Sasuke I can not stand it any longer!" ... And at that moment I cummed at his belly.

"Naruto. Have I not longer stand it! "And so while it Sasuke also reached his limit and cummed inside me, filling me up with his semen. Then he plopped down to me, exhausted. We both were left with ragged breathing. He caught me in his arms and I thought now was the right time to tell him.

"Sasuke, so I'll never forget this moment in my whole life. Let me thank you, for being with me and loving me the way I am... .. "and I gently kissed him and went on speaking. "You know, it has been more suffocating me, but the time has come to tell you that I already knew when we first met that I liked you. And I thought of you not as a friend , because for me you are the most important person in my life. "

"Oh Naruto, I've never felt anything like this before for anyone. Now I know how I feel for you. I LOVE YOU from all my heart, and I would not survive if I could not be with you like this now in this moment. If I could stop time I would stop so that we could stay this way forever in the embrace .. "he looked at me, kissed my forehead.

"I promise you that I will not forsake you, that I never cheat on you and that I will be faithful to you until the end of our days. And I hope you'll stay with me even though we'll be old grandfathers. "

"I promise we'll be together until you get tired of my presence." Sasuke smiled at me and said, "I will never get tired of your presence. And I know that in a week we are going back to another mission, but do not worry, I'm going to be here waiting for you with open arms. "In that moment there was no longer anything left to add. I felt like the luckiest person on the planet that I have Sasuke and that he only loves me and that he will always be there for me and will help me when I need help.

This moment was the most beautiful moment I have ever experienced. And so after our confession of his feelings, we slept together in an embrace. I believed I was hoping that when I wake up, he will be with me, that I really won´t leave me as promised. So we are both dedicated ourselves to a much deserved sleep ...


End file.
